From Here to There and Back Again
by kandisi
Summary: Shounen ai & Shoujo ai, Jin x Hwoarang & Xiaoyu x Miharu. It seems Jin and Xiaoyu have fallen for each other, the same with Miharu and Hwoarang... but what if something were to change this?
1. Chapter 1: Acquaintances in the Making

Author's note: Hey! This is my next fic. It's Jin/Hwoarang, and Miharu/Xiaoyu, which of course means yaoi & yuri, but I'm hoping those who are reading this are fans. ^^

This is also probably a Romance/Humour/Drama/Angst all in one...lol... Too bad ff.net doesn't allow you to pick more than two categories, so I'll tell you here.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this! 

And the rating to this fic _will go up later on as well...^^_

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the characters. ::curses::

**From Here to There and Back Again**

Chapter 1: Acquaintances in the Making

******

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Miharu teased as she sat in the spinning chair to Xiaoyu's hardwood nightstand.

"Oh, huh?" Xiaoyu replied from her tranquil spot on the tinted pink comforter of her bed.

Miharu sighed, spinning slightly in her chair once more as she did so. "Did you even hear me, Xiao? I know that look. You're thinking about Jin again."

Ling straightened up on the full-sized bed, giving a sarcastic smirk. "So?"

They then both started to giggle slightly at this. "Oh, and so you're going to tell me you haven't been thinking about Hwoarang at all?" Xiaoyu derisively asked. 

"Hmm, maybe a little."

"Sure, uh huh," Ling sighed.

During the fourth tournament, Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama had seemingly fallen for each other, maybe even the same with Miharu Hirano and Hwoarang. Now, nearly two months after the tournament's end, Jin and Hwoarang were finally going to meet up with the two girls once again. Only neither Jin, nor Hwoarang, knew they would be meeting up with each other, too...

"Xiao, are you _sure_ it's a good idea to even bring Hwoarang and Jin within range of each other?" Miharu inquired, "I mean, it wasn't exactly too hard to see they didn't get along very well during the tournament..."

"True," Xiaoyu nodded, "But I already asked Jin about Hwoarang before, and he said he could just care less about the guy. Jin doesn't hate Hwoarang; he said Hwoarang hates him because of the fact that Hwoarang's a jealous loser."

"That's not— well, maybe it is a little true," Miharu contemplated, "But you can't blame someone who doesn't like to lose. I know I don't."

"You and me both," Xiaoyu assured, "Jin is just... such a dream," she sighed in a casual way, "So strong, loving, generous, and handsome."

"He's not _that_ big a deal," Miharu whispered in a barely evident tone.

"What was that?" Ling quickly asked.

The other girl shook her head. "Oh nothing. I just know tomorrow will be a looooong day."

"Yet a fun one," Xiaoyu giggled, but then noted Miharu looked like something was troubling her. "Oh, come on Miharu. I know you're still worried about the whole college thing. Look on the bright side; we're finally out of school, and now we've got some free time to actually have some fun. And, we can't forget the hot guys," she winked.

"No— you're right, we can't," Miharu replied nonchalantly. 

"We're going to have the greatest time ever while you're staying here this week," Ling brightly smiled.

"And I'm really glad it turned out that way," Hirano sighed, "I don't think my parents can stand me anyhow..."

"Don't say that. You know that's not true," Xiaoyu insisted.

"I think you know it is," Miharu sighed once more, "They keep saying they're not ashamed of me, but more 'disappointed', well, to me it's the same thing. My mom thinks I'm an immature, stupid goof-off who only wants to party, and my dad is always complaining about my grades and how I'm a troublemaker who 'needs to stop living life in the fast lane'."

"But still, that doesn't mean they don't love you."

"Love and respect are two different things, Xiao," Miharu shrugged, "I'm eighteen years old, yet my parents still see me as a little kid in whose the word 'mature' is missing from her vocabulary."

"My parents used to treat me that way," Xiaoyu replied, "But they seem like they've accepted me as more of an adult now."  
  
"But you have changed," Miharu spoke, "I mean, since the fourth tournament's end. Or should I say 'have become more mature', as the elders like to put it."

"Everyone has been telling me that the past few weeks now. But what I do know is that tournament was quite some experience," Ling guaranteed.

Miharu nodded. "You're definitely right there."

Xiaoyu looked down temporarily in reminiscence. "It's just... so sad. The whole tournament and all the people in it. Everyone just had such a depressing life. Everyone I talked to; Christie, Lei, King, Steve, Hwoarang, Jin... and even everyone else, too."

"And let's not forget the whole thing with Jin's supposedly-dead father, Kazuya. That's pretty damn creepy."

"Yes, Jin's had a hard life," Ling replied, "But you can't help but admire him for it," she gloated.

Miharu then sighed once more, wondering if she should go for a 'sigh record'. 

"And of course Hwoarang has too," Xiaoyu abruptly followed up, "I'm still pretty curious as to how he ever got out of the AWOL situation."

"Well, guess they haven't caught him yet," Miharu giggled slightly.

Xiaoyu then giggled too, but then glanced at the clock, knowing they needed to get to bed if they were to be fully prepared for the guys the following day. "It—"

"It's time to go to bed, I know, I know," Miharu assured, "But I agree; we must be ready for Hwoarang and Jin's arrival. And of course, what they are going to say when they see each other..."

"I bet it will all go well," Xiaoyu smiled, though actually worrying a great deal on the issue, as she had been all week. _Just as long as they don't kill each other..._

**

The following morning, Jin Kazama now found himself looking at a map as he sat in the seat of his brand new blue Cavalier. It had been a present, well, a 'bet-loss' from his uncle, Lee Chaolan. During the tournament, Jin and Chaolan had made a bet on rather Kazuya would kick Jin's ass or not, and Jin won, for the final match had ended in a draw. Heihachi had thankfully gone down in the process; Kazuya and Lee taking control of the Mishima Zaibatsu once more while the still-wealthy elder Heihachi had supposedly flown off to some fancy resort in shame, but Jin had the feeling he wasn't gone for good...

"Stupid map," Jin sighed as he looked back and fourth between the unfolded piece of paper, and the street before him, "Let's see... left here, then... dangit! That was a right!"

Jin then heard the loud honking of a car, as he abruptly looked back up through the transparent windshield, quickly grasping the steering wheel in one rapid motion and swerving to the left.

"Okay... I guess I was a little too far over in the other lane." Jin Kazama honestly wasn't the best of drivers, though. Back in Brisbane, he hadn't owned a car, much less driven one. He hadn't talked to anyone, and those he had talked to never even learned his real name...

After a few more minutes, Jin finally came upon the familiar neighbourhood he had once lived in. He even passed Mishima High, which he didn't want to remember... All of the students had been scared of him, while all the teachers were constantly at his throat. Jin couldn't deny that he had become known for having quite some temper in class a few times. If it wasn't for the fact that he was seen as a 'Mishima' in the staff's eyes, he could have gotten into some serious trouble at that. 

And then he came to Ling Xiaoyu; one of the few students there who had actually been nice to him. Jin hadn't shown her much attention at first, but it seemed she wasn't one to give up. Even in chemistry, he could still remember how he hated having to 'pair up', for the fact that everyone was too scared to partner with him. Xiaoyu was different. She had asked Jin to be her lab partner those several years ago, and while he didn't show it, it had meant something to him. He knew Ling evidently had a crush on him, and that this would most likely be the week when things could finally take a step in a relationship's direction. Was Jin ready for this though? He swore he was...

Yes... the tournament had really been something alright. Kazama Jin had run into a few faces he knew he didn't want to see again. Like Craig Marduk, for one. Being the respectful person Jin was, he wasn't joyful to learn of how Craig had won a free trip to the hospital's emergency clinic during the tournament, but he wasn't exactly too sorry for the guy, either. 

And of course, there was no way Jin could ever forget that arrogant Korean Hwoarang... Jin felt he had some serious issues to work out. It was true, Jin didn't hate him; he just felt a sense of distasteful apathy towards the guy. He didn't have a problem with Hwoarang, so why the hell did Hwoarang have such a deal with him? The Karate fighter didn't even have to question this, though. He could still remember that first match they had ever fought in the streets, and how it had ended in a draw. Jin put this behind him, yet for some reason, Hwoarang hadn't. What was the big deal about that one stupid match? Hwoarang had lost to others in the third and fourth tournaments, and Jin didn't see Hwoarang plotting lifelong revenge against them, so why should Jin be any different?

"Oh well..." Jin sighed, "It's not like I'll be seeing Hwoarang again anytime soon."

**

"Watch where you're going, slow-ass!" Hwoarang yelled as he sped around the blue Cavalier on his Harley. "Damn, people who actually drive the speed limit piss the hell outta me. I wonder who could have been driving that slow?"

Hwoarang just shrugged it off, though. He was actually looking forward to the week ahead of him with Miharu and Xiaoyu, especially Miharu. Hwoarang couldn't lie that he had been quite some flirt with the girls at the tournament. Miharu, Xiaoyu, Christie, Nina, Julia. Yep, he had flirted with pretty much everyone, just for the soul purpose of it, and of course to piss off some of the guys like Paul, Lei, and Steve, whom he all hated. Oh, and he couldn't forget Jin Kazama. Hwoarang had tried to hit on Ling as much as he possibly could in Jin's presence, though it really meant nothing. Xiaoyu and he honestly didn't see eye-to-eye that well, and they basically didn't do much else besides annoy each other to get right down to it.

Miharu Hirano, on the other hand, was a different story. Hwoarang and she seemed to have quite a good deal in common. Hwoarang was a definite party-animal, and he could tell Miharu was too. None of the other women at the tournament had seemed this way period. Either that or they were just apparently too caught up in their own life affairs to think about anything else. During the ceremonies, he and Miharu had hung out quite a bit and done some dancing, even to Heihachi's horrible choice in music. Maybe something was possible between them?

Hwoarang continued to think this over as he sustained speeding down the highway towards Xiaoyu's residence. He already knew where it was, even though he hadn't been there before. Hwoarang had never left Japan for Korea following the tournament's end, but he knew those fuckers from the Korean Army were still after him. They wouldn't catch him, though. Oh no, Hwoarang wasn't about to let this happen. He had actually learned of how the soldiers who had come to Japan to arrest him had most likely left after hearing a rumour of how Hwoarang 'had' gotten off the island of Japan. Just not through the airport, where they had been waiting for him. The Tae Kwon Do fighter still wished he could have seen the expressions on their faces when he didn't show. Hwoarang had been a lot smarter than they had figured. This was why Hwoarang knew the streets so well, after being in the area for over a month. He loved to ride on his Harley, and he was great with remembering the streets. 

He still knew he couldn't avoid going back to Korea much longer if things didn't take a turn for the better pretty soon. Hwoarang had just lost his temporary apartment after failing to pay the rent on time, and if it wasn't for Xiaoyu and Miharu's invite to stay the week with Ling's family, he would be in pretty deep trouble at the moment. What Hwoarang still couldn't pin though, was how the hell would an eighteen year old girl's family allow a twenty-one year old guy such as himself to stay the week with the two girls? It's not like any other guys would be around, so he figured Xiaoyu must have one damn credulous family, not that he had any problem with it.

"Finally," Hwoarang sighed upon seeing Xiaoyu's large house coming into view at the end of the street. Wang Jinrey had apparently left them a pretty good place at that. This place even had its own personal dojo along with it. 

When Hwoarang came to a screeching halt in front of the large house, it wasn't too long before he was greeted by none other than Miharu Hirano and Xiaoyu Ling.

"Hey Hwoarang!" Miharu happily smiled.

"Hey Miharu, glad to see ya again," Hwoarang replied, before hearing the slight growl from Ling, "Oh, and of course you too, Xiaoyu," he assured, wondering if this was actually true.

"We're all going to have a great week," Xiaoyu excitedly stated, "The four of us will have a lot of fun!"

Hwoarang arched a brow. "Four?"

The redhead then heard the sound of a door shutting from behind, as he abruptly turned around...

"Kazama??!! What the fuck?!"

***

A/N: Well, hope this doesn't suck. (I always end up saying that...) And now I must go work some more on other fics. I'm still worried about what is to come today... very worried, so there's no way I'm going to sleep anytime soon... Well, thanks for reading, and hope you review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

Author's note: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

**From Here to There and Back Again**

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

******

"Kazama??!! What the fuck!?" Hwoarang couldn't help but stare at Jin open-mouthed. He obviously had not been expecting this at all...

"Um, hi Hwoarang," Jin wearily said upon hearing the redhead's own exclamation. "What the heck's going on here?"

Hwoarang then smirked, slyly turning around to face Xiaoyu and Miharu with a sarcastic smile upon his face. "Oh I think I have a good idea what's going on."

"Well..." Miharu began, trying to find the right words, "We wanted it to be a..."

"Surprise!" Ling happily stated.

"Surprise?" Everyone heard Jin inquire as he placed his sunglasses atop his head while walking towards the others.

"I knew it..." the Korean leeringly sighed, looking down at the light pavement, "I just _knew _there had to be a catch to me getting to spend the week here with two girls all by myself..."

Once Jin reached the others, his glance immediately fell on Xiaoyu's bright face. "You mean he didn't know, either?" he asked, his expression clearly showing his discontent with the abrupt revelation. 

"What?!" Hwoarang exclaimed once more, "You mean Kazama actually _knew _about this?! I can't believe you would all stoop so low!" 

"Oh come on, Hwoarang!" Jin said in a flustered tone, "I only found out several minutes ago, and can't you think about anything besides ass-kicking for one second?"

Hwoarang then grabbed Jin by the arm, rapidly pulling him a few feet away from where Miharu and Xiaoyu stood baffled. He then moved closer to Jin, face-to-face. "Two girls, all to myself, Kazama? I think it's rather obvious I _was _thinking about something else besides _kicking_."

"Sick... You're just sick, Hwoarang," Jin sighed. He then tried to walk away, but Hwoarang swiftly grasped Jin at the collar of his white, button-down shirt. 

"You better keep that mouth of yours shut when around me, Kazama, unless you want the girls to see you get your ass kicked right in front of them?"

"Hmm, and I thought I was the one who kicked your ass?" Jin smiled.

Hwoarang then raised his fist, but felt Miharu's eager grasp on his arm before he could launch anything at Kazama, while Xiaoyu did the same thing to Jin.

"Guys, this is stupid!" Xiaoyu pouted, "Can't we all just get along?"

Jin then nodded and said 'yes', though Hwoarang had shaken his head and replied 'no', at the exact same time.

"Maybe it would be better if I just left..." Jin sighed once more.

"You're not leaving, Kazama!" Hwoarang exclaimed, as the other three suddenly looked perplexed. The redhead knew he had to think fast. "Don't you see what these two have set up for us?" he asked Jin, "This is simply just another challenge, and let me tell you right now that Hwoarang the Blood Talon doesn't back down from _any _challenge!"

"Good, it's settled then," Xiaoyu cheered, "Now, let's go in and get you guys settled."

With a slight sneer, Hwoarang sauntered over to his Harley, retrieving an average-sized cameo bag while the others waited.

Jin couldn't help but sigh yet again as he once more turned his glance to Ling. "Why didn't you tell him, Xiao?"

"Because I knew you two would start something like this," Xiaoyu casually replied, "And besides, it looks like he's okay with everything now."

"Alright, let's go," Hwoarang said as he slung the camouflaged bag he held over his shoulder and proceeded to follow the others. Upon reaching the house's open, cream-coloured door, Xiaoyu and Miharu led the way for Jin and Hwoarang to follow, as the guys were immediately greeted by yet another bright face.

"Why, hello there!" A middle aged, and relatively attractive Chinese woman exclaimed, instantaneously pacing over to Hwoarang, who was the closer of the two guys to where she stood

"Uh, hi," Hwoarang smiled.

"You must be Kazama Jin," the woman greeted, "My little Xiaoyu has told me so much about you!" she then turned her glance to Xiao, "You're right, he is a hunk."

Xiaoyu then blushed a shade of crimson, while Miharu laughed, Jin chuckled, and Hwoarang just sighed yet again.

"Whoa, whoa, lady. I ain't Kazama," the redhead corrected.

"That'd be me," Jin said, extending his hand to the woman.

"Oh, I see. I'm Ling Sammi, Xiaoyu's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Jin smiled.

Somewhat anxious to avoid anymore embarrassing accusations, Xiaoyu quickly spoke up. "Thanks mom, I'll show them up stairs now." she then began to lead the other three in the nearby stair's direction.

"Mmm, hao kan, Xiaoyu," Sammi winked.

"Okay, what the hell did that mean?" Hwoarang whispered, once out of hearing range from Xiao's mother.

"Oh nothing," Xiaoyu quickly assured, though Miharu and Jin obviously knew due to the smirks clearly present on their faces, which just angered Hwoarang even more. The young Ling then led everyone down the wide hallway, which was lined with various paintings and Chinese works of art, until they came upon the room on the very end. "Okay, here we are guys."

"Damn," Hwoarang then whistled slightly, noting the room's vastness in size and in decorousness. "So, uh, who gets to stay in here?"

"Um, you and Jin both do..." Xiaoyu trailed off when seeing the matching expression on both Jin's, and Hwoarang's face – the type of expression that clearly reads: 'what the hell?!'

Hwoarang then started to laugh, "Ha ha, whoo, you really had be going there for a second, Xiaoyu."

"Err, she's not joking, Hwoarang," Miharu spoke up, when Xiaoyu didn't.

The Korean then did one of those casual turnarounds to face Jin, a smirk on his face.

Jin held up his hands in the classic 'stop' motion. "Now this I did _not know about," Jin hurriedly assured._

"How long have you guys been planning this?!" Hwoarang demanded.

"Hey, I didn't even know about you," Jin abruptly replied, "I knew I was coming for a visit today, but I didn't even know _you would be here until Xiaoyu called me on my cellular less than an hour ago while I was still driving."_

"Right..." Hwoarang sarcastically replied, taking another look around the large bedroom as he stepped inside. "Now tell me, do any of you see a problem with the whole picture of me and Kazama sharing this room?"

"What, you might kill each other, or something?" Xiaoyu shrugged.

Miharu then realized what Hwoarang truly was getting at. "There's only one bed..."

"Exactly," Hwoarang muttered.

"Well... it is king-sized, at least..." Jin also muttered.

There was then a silence for a few moments, when Miharu had finally had enough of everyone just mutely standing in once place with their arms folded. "Oh come one, guys! Xiao and I share a bed all the time!"

"But that's different," Hwoarang accused.

"How so?" Miharu asked.

"We're _rivals_," Hwoarang quickly replied, "The concept of sharing a bed with the same sex has _nothing to do with it!"_

Miharu, Xiaoyu, and Jin each then had their own form of questionable looks on their faces.

"You knew what I meant by that!" the redhead retorted.

"Hey," Xiaoyu spoke up once more, "What do you say we each take one of you guys on a small tour around here before the sun sets," Xiao then winked at Miharu, "Then we'll have time to go out to eat or something later on?"

"Okay, sure," Hwoarang shrugged, as Jin did the same. 

**

"You know, you really are lucky, Miharu," Hwoarang said as he and Miharu continued to walk along the path witch led to the medium-sized dojo out back.

"How so?"

"A lot of reasons, really," Hwoarang sighed, "You don't have to work your ass off for money, and you have parents."

"Yeah... well having parents isn't always what it's cracked up to be," Miharu replied, "If they don't trust you and respect you, it can be pretty hard sometimes... my parents are just so hard on me."

"Even if they're hard on ya, it's only to make you stronger," Hwoarang assured.

Miharu's brows furrowed slightly. She already knew Hwoarang didn't have known parents. "Are you thinking or Doo San Baek, by any chance?"

"He was the closest thing I ever had to real family, even though he was always pretty damn harsh, though nice in general," Hwoarang replied, "I convinced myself that I had to pay back those fuckers who were responsible for Baek's death... That monster Ogre, and those damned Mishimas. Baek was still always there for me..."

_Just like Xiao's always been there for me... _"You know..." Miharu steadily began, "Jin never played any role in Heihachi's plans other than the helpless victim... he was nothing more to his grandfather than bait to lure Ogre to the third tournament... and Ogre did get Jun, Jin's mother, as well, along with Wang Jinrey, Xiao's former master..."

"I know," Hwoarang simply replied, acting like he didn't really want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Okay now, let's take a look at the dojo," Miharu said upon reaching it at the end up the stone path.

Hwoarang held the door open for Hirano, and then walked in after her, once more admiring the surroundings.

"Maybe we can have some fun sparring matches here later on?"

"Yeah... maybe we can?" Hwoarang smiled.

* *

Jin and Xiaoyu, meanwhile, were checking out the exquisite gardens.

"This is very nice, Xiaoyu," Jin complimented, "All of the fragrant flowers here remind me of the ones my mother used to grow."

"Thanks!" Ling replied, "I take care of many of them myself."

They then continued walking, as the sun continued to set, the clouds fluently coloured in different, beautiful shades.

"I'm really glad you're here, Jin..." Xiaoyu suddenly said out of nowhere, timidly facing the ground, "I-I was worried..."

"How come?"

"Well... I care for you Jin," Xiaoyu then couldn't help but blush slightly.

Jin smiled, "It's nice to know someone does... Back where I've been staying in Brisbane, I don't even talk to anyone... and those I did talk to, never even knew my real name. This went on for two years straight..."

"I don't see how anyone can stand being alone in the world for so long?"

"I use to say I didn't care, and that I didn't need anybody other than myself, but I just don't know anymore..." Jin tranquilly spoke, "I let the hatred get to me... when you're alone; hatred just taints you so much more easily..."

"Jin..." Xiaoyu suddenly stopped, taking Jin's hands into her own, and looking up into his dark, but warm eyes, "I never got a chance to thank you, for what you tried to do for me..."

"What do you mean?" Jin romantically whispered.

"You know... for how you tried to worn me of the fourth tournament's dangers... the e-mail you sent me," Ling smiled, taking a step closer to Jin to where their bodies were only several inches apart.

"...What e-mail?" Jin asked, and right as he said this, he swore he heard the abrupt sound of a record scratch come out of no where...

*******

Author's note: I'll see when I can have the next chapter up. It probably shouldn't take too long, and I promise things will get more interesting soon. ^_^ I hope, at least...lol.


End file.
